Just A Little Kiss
by kacame
Summary: Sasuke finds Naruto sleeping in one of the rooms at a party and wants a kiss. One-shot, fluff, R


It was New Years Eve and Sasuke had gone to a party, it was a girl in his class that had invited him

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters…blah blah

* * *

**Just a little kiss**

It was New Years Eve and Sasuke had gone to a party, it was a girl in his class that had invited him. He couldn't remember her name but it was something like Salusa...no Sakula...Sakura...yes that was the name Sakura. She had pink hair and had usually a red dress or something.

Sasuke had hoped that this party would actually be fun, but as it proceeded it was quite boring. There had been many girls who had tried to flirt with him, but he just brunched them of. They were just so stupid, didn't they know that he was gay? He hadn't showed any interest in girls, but they just didn't see it. Anyway, he was currently just wandering in the house.

Most of the people were in the living room, dancing. Sasuke stopped in the stairway, looked down on the people. They didn't even notice that he went upstairs, so it was probably allowed.

'_I can just find a room and stay there for a while. Don't want to be bugged with more girls that try to flirt with me'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he went inside one of the rooms.

The room was very dark and he couldn't se where he was going. After some minutes he finally found the switch to turn the light on.

As he took in the room he saw someone lying on the bed. It looked like it was a boy around his age. Sasuke took some steps closer, he just wanted to se who the stranger was.

As he got closer he could se that the person was sleeping, he was breathing slowly. The stranger had yellow hair, just as bright as the sun and had orange clothes on. On his face he could se three wisher marks on each side of his cheek.

Sasuke sat down quietly on the bed and looked at the person, he had seen him before. Yes, it was the new kid who had just moved here. Naruto was his name. They were in the same class, but Sasuke hadn't been so interested to get a new friend so he had just ignored him. That's what he did everybody else, why make an exception? But as he got a closer look, this person was actually quite breathtaking in his own way.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's sleeping face, once again envying him. The boy wondered when he would be able to sleep like that. He wondered if it was even possible for him to do so. His gaze swept over Naruto's closed eyelids to his eyelashes down to his nose and finally to his lips.

Never had Sasuke felt so tempted to do something so… forbidden. Before, his cool and calm demeanour always prevailed in thinking about these kinds of things. He had an exceptionally strong control over the things he does and he wasn't like Naruto to act rashly and act on things as his emotions dictated. Yet, here he is, feeling the exact same way.

Sasuke frowned. '_It's just one kiss._ _Is it worth it?_ _What will Naruto say?'_

Many questions flooded Sasuke's mind and he found them quite annoying. They did nothing but echo back and forth across his head that is was impossible to ignore them. He tried to block them out and he managed to do it even for only a second. But it was during this short moment of silence that Sasuke made his decision.

He lowered his head with no other thought in mind….except Naruto of course.

Just when Sasuke felt so sure that what he was doing was okay, just when Sasuke assured himself that he wasn't taking advantage of the boy—just grasping an opportunity given to him, just when the Uchiha thought nothing could ever stop him now, just when their faces were a mere inches apart…

"Un," Naruto groaned and shifted his body. The action caused Sasuke to freeze in his place, his eyes wide in silent shock. Naruto didn't seem to wake up, but it was a close one.

After some seconds Sasuke breathed slowly out. He had obviously been holding his breath.

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's face for the second time, and this time he got a little kiss. It was very short but Sasuke was satisfied. Of course it could have been longer and more romantic but that just wasn't his style, especially since the person you are kissing is asleep and don't know anything about it.

Sasuke got up and went out of the room, slowly without making any noise. '_I did have some fun today after all,_' he thought to himself as he walked downstairs. No one had noticed that he had been gone and the party continued like noting had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I was just bored one night and just wrote something. I know it'****s not so good, anyway, please leaving a comment.**


End file.
